Infected
The infected, or zombies, are humans infected with a contagious virus. The Prepper words : 'Don't waste your tears on them. Infected, undead, Blighters, straight-up cannibal f**king zombies, whatever... All that matters is, they're not human any more.' Description The infected lack the intelligence of normal human beings, but have superior senses. They can 'sniff out' the uninfected. They do not appear to feel pain like normal people and will continue to attack survivors even after having the limbs broken or severed off. The Prepper will tell the survivor that until an infected's corpse's head is decapitated or completely destroyed, it is not actually dead. Corpse's will vanish if the player leaves an area, very annoying if you've killed a survivor zombie with tons of loot and you have maxed out your inventory space in your BOB. Blighter (Standard Infected) The most common infected in game are known as Blighters, they are seen pretty much everywhere. They don't have any sort of special abilities, making them able to be killed in any way with minimal fuss. Their health is completely random between 350 - 750 and the only attack known is the Clawing Punch which deals 20 damage to the player. Though weak on their own, like any infected in game, they are strong in packs and could easily ambush the player and kill their survivor. Crawler These infected are a subtype to the common Blighter. These infected have lost the use of their legs and using ammunition to kill Crawlers is pointless as they can simply be killed by one hit of the Cricket Bat or the stomp of the survivors boot. Hunter The Hunter is a subtype of the Blighter which moves much more quickly and can spot survivors from afar. They will try tackle you, so a weapon must be equipped quickly. This type of infected is also a common use for the King of the Zombies player in the King of the Zombies multiplayer. Sprinter These infected are a faster and stronger version of the hunter, the only difference in appearance is that sprinters can be seen wearing a yellow and white stripped sweatsuit. Shambler This is another subtype to the common Blighter zombie. This infected is almost opposite to the Hunter infected as it is slow moving and also has a short line of sight. This infected is also known as the Guard in the King of the Zombies multiplayer. Infected Survivor These Infected are the soulless remains of a survivor that was likely doing the same as you, but they were caught unguarded and now they are wandering the streets looking for their next victim. These could be one of the players recently deceased survivors or a survivor of a friend of the player. Above the infected survivors head is the name of the survivor and the survivor score that they reached before death. Items can likely be found on the infected survivor. It appears that the survivor becomes the zombie that it is killed by, Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60q-nmnLMvc Skip to 3:46 Category:Infected Armored Infected Armored Infected are police decked out heavy bulletproof riot gear. Unlike other zombies, they cannot grab survivors as long they are wearing their helmet. In order to kill them, their helmet must be removed by shooting it repeatedly or, more preferably, knocking it off with the cricket bat. After that, two pistol shots to the head will down them (body shots will continue to ricochet off); you can take them down with the cricket bat, although even without the helmet they take more hits to kill than a standard infected. If encountered in a group of zombies, make sure you have a grenade handy - if not, run. Molotovs are ineffective against them; they'll take damage while standing in the fire, but they won't suffer from afterburn, which makes up the bulk of fire damage. Dancing Infected Basically in the Flats, a party had been going on, just before the outbreak. If the music is on then the infected will stop and become hypnotised. Same visa versa. Special Infected Types Spitter Infected These enemies will walk around the survivor, trying to hit them with their vomit. If the player gets too close it will attack like a normal infected. Once the vomit hits, the survivor will be unable to see for a short while, rendering them defenseless. They can be recognized by their white ripped straight jacket and by a whitish mist around their body. Screaming Infected One of the most dangerous Infected in game, they won't pose much of a threat on their own, but if a survivor is spotted by him, they will start to scream, rallying any Infected to their position, creating massive hordes in seconds. When it screams Lightning can be seen flashing everywhere. Killing Screaming Infected is a priority. A gun is reccomended because if they notice you they will scream and attract huge amounts of undead, so don't worry about how much sound your gun will make (the scream is louder). Exploding Infected Zombies wearing gas masks hooked up to air tanks on their backs. These zombies generally have the same health as standard zombies (two headshots with a pistol will kill one); movement-wise, they walk faster than normal but slower than runners. The main threat presented by them are the tank on their backs: a single body shot will cause them to violently explode, killing all nearby zombies and damaging survivors, as well as briefly deafening them. It's extremely important to keep in mind that you should never fight these with the cricket bat, as that will detonate them and drain all of your health. If one of these approaches you, shove it away and quickly shoot it once out of range; you can also blow their heads up and shoot their downed corpses when other zombies walk by, although their staggered movement can make this difficult. You can tell when one is nearby by their strained breathing and the sound of gas leaking out of their tanks. Enraged infected These infected have a reddish flame always around their bodies. Extremely hard to kill and are faster then regular infected. Normally have an item in them, seen having weapon upgrades when looting their corpses. They can be seen to have red eyes as well. Evolved These infected appear only a few times in the game. One is found in the nursery after you get the the antibiotics for Vikram, and two more are fought just before fighting Dr. Knight in Buckingham palace. A 'ghost' version will appear as the player first steps off the elevator to Buckingham Palace Proper. A Nurse is a very hard infected to kill and are as fast as a sprinter. These infected seem to have the ability to teleport 3-4 times when damaged. They also emit a charge of electricity that acts as a radar jammer, and it can also cause your flashlight to flicker. It can also disable your scanner as well to make it hard to track when it teleports. If you scan its dead body it will scream at you through the gamepad Category:Infected